foolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
Overview The BBC sitcom, Only Fools and Horses, sets up the basic story of the Trotters, a family of rag-tag misfits who sell dodgy gear to the public in Peckham, South London, while operating from their flat in Nelson Mandela House, as well as their local pub, the Nag's Head. Through its 64-episode run, this series took British audiences not only around cities in Britain, but also around the globe and to many different cities and countries: Benidorm, Spain; Amsterdam, Holland; Miami, Florida, and many more. Production Episodes Season 1 (1981) The first season introduces not only the Trotters, but also Trigger and Boycie as well. Though it got very low ratings, the episodes were pretty good. * Big Brother * Go West Young Man * Cash and Curry * The Second Time Around * A Slow Bus To Chingford * The Russians Are Coming * Christmas Crackers Season 2 (1982) The second season picked up story-wise with classic moments such as Grandad dropping the wrong chandelier, and Del outcheating Boycie at Poker. * The Long Legs of the Law * Ashes to Ashes * A Losing Streak * No Greater Love * The Yellow Peril * It Never Rains... * A Touch of Glass * Christmas Trees * Diamonds Are for Heather Season 3 (1983-1984) The third season greatly expanded the series' scope and cast. * Homesick * Healthy Competition * Friday the 14th * Yesterday Never Comes * May The Force Be With You * Wanted * Who's a Pretty Boy? * Thicker than Water * Licensed to Drill Season 4 (1985) When Lennard Pearce and Grandad both passed away, Uncle Albert joined the family in more of their hilarious adventures. * Happy Returns * Strained Relations * Hole in One * It's Only Rock and Roll * Sleeping Dogs Lie * Watching the Girls Go By * As One Door Closes * White Mice * To Hull and Back Season 5 (1986-1988) The fifth almost became the final OFAH season when David Jason wanted to leave, thus forcing John Sullivan to write Del out of the series. But Jason luckily changed his mind and the quality didn't suffer. * From Prussia With Love * The Miracle of Peckham * The Longest Night * Tea for Three * Video Nasty * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire * A Royal Flush * The Frog's Legacy * Royal Variety Show Season 6 (1988-1989) * Dates * Yuppy Love * Danger UXD * Chain Gang * The Unlucky Winner Is... * Sickness and Wealth * Little Problems * The Jolly Boys' Outing Season 7 (1990-1993) * Rodney Come Home * The Robin Flies at Dawn * The Sky's the Limit * The Chance of a Lunchtime * Stage Fright * The Class of '62 * He Ain't Heavy, He's My Uncle * Three Men, a Woman, and a Baby * Miami Twice, Part 1 * Miami Twice, Part 2 * Mother Nature's Son * Fatal Extraction * Comic Relief Special 1996 Christmas Trilogy * Heroes and Villains * Modern Men * Time On Our Hands 2000s Christmas Trilogy (2001-2003) * If They Could See Us Now * Strangers on the Shore * Sleepless in Peckham